Small-sized optical modules that are manufacturable at low cost and relatively small compared with those in the optical communication in backbone systems of the related art are desired in optical interconnects. A technology is known in which a lens member and a stem where an optical semiconductor device is disposed are bonded together through a tubular spacer. In addition, a technology is known in which an adhesive material is permeated only on the outside of a frame body which is disposed in the lens member in optical components.
However, in the above-described technologies of the related art, a problem arises in which voids that are referred to as bubbles or gaps occur in a light-transmission part of a bonding layer which bonds the lens member and an optical waveguide portion in an optical module.
The followings are reference documents:    [Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-354385 and    [Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-215288.